The Men in My Life
by Silver1
Summary: Just what does Kari think of TK and Davis? Does she love one and hate the other? Or does she like both of them? Is it romance, or just friendship? And how do TK and Davis view each other? Are they friends, rivals, or both? I'm not saying, you'll just have


The Men in My Life 

by Silver

*Standard Disclaimer: See all my others stories because I've wrote this stupid thing way too many time for it to be healthy.*

Author's note: Despite the title, this isn't a romance. It's more of my interpretation on how Kari views TK and Davis. You'll understand what I mean once you've read this. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I think about it, I realize that I'm very lucky. Not only do I have a great family and tons of friends, including a partner from another world, but I also have two very special men in my life. No, they're not romances; not yet, anyway. They're just two very dear friends that I spend a lot of time with. 

First off, there's TK. What can I say about him? He's great. He's always been there for me when I needed him the most. He protected me from Piedmon and saved me from the world of darkness. But it goes beyond just his saving my life. We were the two youngest Digidestined, and that means a lot. We didn't talk much at first, but we got to know each other really well after we defeated Apocalymon It's not so bad being one of the younger kids when there's someone beside you who knows just how you feel. In a lot of ways, TK is like a twin brother to me. That's different than having an older brother like Tai. As much as I love Tai, he and I don't have the same level of understanding that TK and I do. We understand each other so well because we've been through so much together. I know I can trust him, and that he'll always be there when I need him.

Then, there's Davis. A lot of people think I hate him, but I don't. I know I come down hard on him sometimes, but that's because I have to. Davis sometimes needs to be put back in line before he says something he'll regret, and I'm usually the one who's best suited for the job. It's like when I told him to stop bad-mouthing his sister. I know that deep down he loves her, so I didn't want him to say things that he didn't mean. 

I also know that I tease him a lot, but I can't help it. His expressions are just so funny! I still laugh when I remember his jaw hitting the floor when he thought TK and I were going out on a date. It was hilarious! I know it's mean of me to tease him like that, because I'm playing on his crush, but I just can't resist. I can't be little-miss-perfect all the time, you know.

The truth is that Davis is a lot of fun to be around, and I do consider him to be a very dear friend, just like TK. He and I were friends for about a year before TK came back to Odaiba. Davis is really light-hearted and energetic. He does his best to make sure that no one is sad or depressed, and he always goes out of his way to make me feel special. He always asks how I'm doing and makes sure that things are going okay for me. Little acts like that are what make him such a good friend. And he has had his fair share of heroism, just like TK. I was really impressed that he was able to open the digiegg of courage, just to save me from Monochromon. That's so sweet. And I still can't get over how brave he was in the face of Kimeramon and Okuwamon. We'd all be dead if it weren't for him. I admire Davis' courage, he's a tribute to the goggles. 

Though they'd never admit it, TK and Davis have a lot in common. Both of them are very gentle. TK's everyone's friend, and despite Davis' tough exterior, he really is a nice guy. Anyone who could play with all those baby Punimon can't be all bad. TK and Davis are also very loyal. They'd both do anything to save me or the others from danger. When I needed their help in Full-Metal City, they were both willing to work together to help me, even if they argued with each other in the process. Both of them are miracle workers. TK and Patamon/Angemon/MagnaAngemon have pulled us out of many disasters, as has Davis and Veemon/Magnamon/Paildramon. No matter how bad the odds are, those two always find a way to win. On the surface, TK and Davis look like rivals, but deep down I know they consider each other to be best friends. They're so much like Tai and Matt were. They argue and fight sometimes, but in the end they have a lot of respect for each other. 

At the same time, TK and Davis help to highlight each other's differences. TK's calmness and quiet demeanor is a really big contrast to Davis' open and lively personality. TK's not quite as brave as Davis is, but, then again, Davis is more reckless than TK. TK is really cautious and thinks things through, while Davis trusts his instincts and is able to make incredible leaps of faith, like with Ken. 

A lot of people think that I have to choose between these two, but I can't choose. I love them both, as _friends_, for their own unique reasons. Both TK and Davis have characteristics that make them so special. Each one has strong points that make up for the other's weak points. Maybe I should try and get them to DNA digivolve together into the perfect man. I can dream, can't I? But, in the end, I wouldn't change either of them for anything in the world. I care about them both, and if I ever did start dating one, I wouldn't want to lose my friendship with the other. That's why I'm holding off on dating until they both grow up a little more. I think they both need to mature a little more, as do I. 

I really am quite lucky. I've got two of the most support, most friendly, and most bizarre friends I could ever have. TK and Davis make life so interesting, and I can't imagine life without either one of them. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: You might be asking, why'd Silver write this? Well, I did this for several reasons. The first is simply to keep my creativity going. The second is that I've gotten a lot of suggestions for Kari's story arc in the Crystal Digimon Saga that I'm writing. A lot of people want me to deal with the supposed love triangle between TK, Davis, and Kari. But I want to show that there's more to Kari's character than just being the object of desire for Davis, or being a nightlight that glows at the most inopportune moments (like in "His Master's Voice"). 

The final reason was because of a very silly review that I saw for another story. Someone said that Kari didn't like Davis, and that it was painfully obvious to everyone except some "blind people" (like me). You know, you could make a big sandwich with that much baloney. I know that Kari isn't in love with Davis (that's for fan fic writers to do) but, at the same time, I don't think she hates his guts. After all, if she did, she would act a lot differently on the show. Also, I don't think that Kari is instantly in love with TK. They're very dear friends, and I might even go so far as to say that they're soul mates, but I don't think it's romance (once again, Toei should leave that up to us fan fic writers). So, I wanted to write something that gave a different perspective on how Kari views TK and Davis. I think she likes both of them for who they are. 

****

Shameless self-promotion: I've finished "Unheard Voices," but, because of the big shift on fanfiction.net to the new chaptering system, it got kicked back five or six pages before anyone could read it. So, if you've been patiently waiting for the last chapter, please know that it's out there and waiting for you!


End file.
